


I Missed You

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019), Klaus (movie)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Jesper has an unsettling dream that becomes reality, and even with Alva's help he still longs for Klaus.
Relationships: Jesper/Alva, Klaus/Jesper
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the ending of the movie but more gay. I rushed through the editing for this one because of time and excitement to get it posted! I'll probably come back and fix up anything I missed!

**I Missed You **

"Where are you?" _Jesper looked around frantically, running through the white forest looking for his love. The wind swirled around him as he searched, carrying snow and leaves._

"Right here." _came a deep voice carried on the wind._

"I don't see you!" _Jesper cried, tears coming to his face._ "Klaus please come back!"

"I'm right here. I'll always be here."

"Klaus, I can't—" _Jesper tripped over a fallen branch and fell to the forest floor. The gust of wind seemed to settle as he picked himself up._

"I'm here, even if you can't see me." _Klaus said, voice clear as day but the pain in Jesper's heart remained. He felt alone and the sob that was in his throat made it hard to breath. He tried to take a breath but it wasn't working._

Jesper gasped for breath as he pushed off the object he had been suffocating on in his sleep. He laid on the other side of the bed panting then looked over to see Klaus yawning and opening his eyes.

"Couldn't breathe again?" Klaus mumbled a smile gracing his face as he rubbed his eyes. "That's like the hundredth time you've suffocated while clinging to me." He chuckled, but it died quickly as he noticed that Jesper was just staring at him. He squinted his eyes, then reached back blindly to pick up his glasses and placed them on his face. What he was meet with was a Jesper with bloodshot eyes, tears down his cheeks, and a look of shock on his face. Klaus sat up quickly, but then cursed as his back popped from the movement. He put his hand down on the bed to keep himself upright and that's when Jesper finally moved. He clobbered Klaus back down to the bed, holding him tightly and then placing a kiss on his lips.

"Don't leave me," he said in a weak voice.

"I'm here, Jesper. I'm here," Klaus assured and patted his back. "You had a bad dream?"

"Yeah… I… I couldn't find you. You kept saying you were there, but I couldn't see you." Jesper explained.

Klaus gave a thoughtful hum to this then sat up, slowly this time, with Jesper in his arms. He looked at the man before him, speckles of grey in his orange hair and lines on his face from years of smiling. Klaus had gotten to see those smiles for 12 years and they still brought him joy. He wiped at Jesper's tears and wanted to promise that he wouldn't leave, but he knew he couldn't. He was far older than Jesper and he knew his days were numbered. Instead he smiled softly at Jesper and kissed each eye to stop his tears.

"I'm here. Right in front you. It was just a dream."

"I know, I know," Jesper said as he calmed down, resting his head in Klaus's hand.

"Good," Klaus said as he rubbed Jesper's cheek with his thumb. "How about we make breakfast. That'll make you feel better."

Jesper nodded and kissed Klaus's palm before pulling away and getting out of bed. They began their day as they had for the past 10 years since they agreed to live together. Jesper cooked breakfast and they would eat by the fire, then he would take the sleigh to town to do his postal work. Klaus would stay at home, chopping wood and making toys alongside the Sami people. Then they'd meet for lunch, which Klaus would make, and exchange any stories of what happened during the day before going back to work. Then once the work was finished they'd come home for dinner which they'd make together and enjoy each other's company by fire, give or take. Since Klaus had aged so much he wasn't up to sex, but that didn't bother Jesper too much. Just being with Klaus was enough for him these days.

"See you at lunch," Jesper called as he headed out the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Klaus shouted back from where he was in the kitchen.

Jesper froze for a moment to think, putting a hand on his mail bag, his hat, then looked down to see if his pants were on.

"Oh!"

He whipped around only to find Klaus had appeared behind him and slammed right into him. Klaus gave a hearty laugh as he hugged Jesper then received a kiss from him.

"You're too young to be this forgetful," Klaus teased as they parted from the kiss.

"Yeah yeah, see you at lunch." Jesper dismissed then smiled as he headed out. Klaus watched him go and waved goodbye as he pulled off in the sleigh.

"See you." he muttered once Jesper was gone then looked to the forest. He watched a breeze rustle the bare branches and took a deep breath before closing the door. He went back inside and cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed, then moved to the workshop. There he admired all the toys that crowded the shelves and the various maps that held his Christmas route. He then pulled out a piece of paper and sat at his workbench to write down a short note before getting back up and heading outside. He grabbed his axe as he left and went out to chop wood.

.🎁💌🎁.

When lunchtime arrived Jesper couldn't wait to see Klaus and tell him of the morning he had. Mogens's antics and pestering was always something to rant and rave about. When Jesper arrived home he found it oddly quiet at the cabin. He walked over to the workshop to find it empty and a note written in Sami on a table, 'No work today –Klaus'. Jesper looked at it with confusion then backed up and left the workshop. He went into the house to find it empty as well and that's when his dream from that morning hit him.

"Oh no."

Jesper felt fear pierce his heart as he ran from the house to the chopping block and found Klaus's axe laying against it, but no Klaus. He felt his panic escalate and he ran through the forest searching.

"Klaus!" he shouted into the forest, but was meet with silence. "Where are you?"

Jesper ran around the cabin searching but found nothing. He felt his heart breaking and he screamed Klaus's name into the forest. A gust of wind went passed him making him shiver, but there was something about it that made his fear solidify.

"Please, please, just…" Jesper trailed off as he looked around himself. "Maybe, maybe he's with the Sami?"

Jesper knew he was fooling himself but he just had to check. He got back in the sleigh and took off. On the way to the dock he asked around if anyone had seen Klaus, but came up with nothing. Even Mogens hadn't seen him, but he still took the ferry to see the Sami. When he made it they told him the same thing everyone else had, and he felt defeat finally take hold of him.

"Is everything okay there postman?" Mogens asked as Jesper came back and just sat in his sleigh.

He looked at Mogens for only a second before the tears started. He broke down right then and there and Mogens didn't know what to do.

"H-Hey, it'll be okay. He'll come back," he said and patted Jesper's arm.

"N-No he won't! He—Just…" Jesper sobbed in hands and Mogens backed away slowly to get the boat going.

By the time they made it back to Smeerensburg, Jesper was cold and tired.

"Thanks, Mogens," he said hoarsely before pulling off in his sleigh.

Mogens watched him go and felt a pang of sympathy for him as he went. "So, he's not coming back… Damn."

.🎁💌🎁.

Over the course of a few days Jesper hadn't left the cabin. The mail piled up and everyone in town began to worry for their postman, not having heard or seen him since the day he went on his search for Klaus. The only one to know of what happened was Mogens, and in turn he told Alva, which brought her to the cabin one crisp morning.

She knocked on the door lightly only to receive no answer. She then looked through a window to see inside and saw the glow of a fire going.

"Jesper! I know you're in there!" she shouted through the glass. "Jesper!"

There wasn't a response and Alva contemplated on breaking in, but just then a gust of wind came through. Alva covered her face until it passed and looked back up to find the front door opened just a little. She looked at it curiously then moved over to it and pushed it open slowly. The first thing she noticed were the bottles scattered about, then the glow of the fire coming from an open door. She crossed the room to get to it and found Jesper dressed in clothes that were obviously Klaus's and lying face down on the bed.

"Jesper?" she called out softly.

"What, do you want?" he said tiredly.

"I want to know what's wrong with you." she said then followed with, "Where's Klaus?"

Jesper turned to his side and curled up into a ball at the question. Alva looked at him with worry then crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Jesper—"

"He's gone." Jesper cut in. "He's vanished, moved on, died. I… I couldn't find his body, but I know he's not here anymore."

"Jesper…. It was going to happen someday," she said gently. "We all knew."

"I know—I knew, but … it still hurts. I, I loved him so much."

"I know, but you shouldn't stay like this. Klaus would have wanted you to be happy. He loved you and cared for you and he—"

"Alva I know!" Jesper shouted, springing up from the bed to glare at her. Her breath hitched as she saw him, bloodshot eyes, dark circles, and stubble. The anger in his face melted when he saw her and tears welled in his eyes. "I know what he would have wanted, but I... I miss him so much. I…" he trailed off as he started to cry and Alva couldn't bear it. She moved over to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't fight her and held onto her as he cried.

"It's going to be okay. It hurts now but it will pass." She comforted. "Do you want to come stay with me? Just to take a break from here. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Jesper pulled back from her then looked around the bedroom. Everywhere he looked he was faced with a memory of Klaus, of the love they shared.

"I'll… I'll go," he said after some time.

.🎁💌🎁.

A ceremony was held for Klaus after news of his passing reached everyone. A lot of children couldn't help but wonder if their letters would be answered or not, but Jesper had an answer for them.

"Klaus my not be here, but he's still around. All you have to do is remember him and believe in him. Write your letters and come Christmas Day you will see he's still here."

The children had been elated and a part of Jesper was too. Keeping the tradition alive made him feel like Klaus was still with him. With every hour spent sorting letters, painting toys, and being around Alva, he felt better. Klaus was gone but still in his heart. The cabin remained as it was, being used as a workshop for the toys and planning the route. Jesper didn't live in it anymore, having moved in with Alva permanently. Alva had helped him pull himself together and in her he found a new love. He didn't know how it happened, just one day he looked at her and felt his chest swell and his tongue tied. It had been while since he felt that way, but Alva returned his feelings. They even planned to deliver the toys together for their 13th Christmas, and when that time came it was… a little odd. Jesper sat where Klaus used to in their sleigh and Alva, now pregnant, sat where he used to. There wasn't the usual warm comfort of Klaus next to him on those cold nights, but Alva was still a joy to have with him. He had been a bit leery of having her with him, but she assured him that she could handle herself just fine. They did their run, and the Sami delivered toys to the other villages and towns that had heard of their Klaus.

By the time Jesper and Alva were finished neither one could stay awake for much longer. They climbed into bed and passed out within seconds, but for Jesper it didn't last long. A strange jingle brought him back to reality, but a clatter from above woke him up completely. Alva stirred for a moment, but he patted her arm to ease her. She went back to sleep, but Jesper slowly got out of bed. He put on a robe and slowly walked down the stairs of their home to find a large man dressed in red at the fireplace. Jesper stared at him as he unloaded packages under his Christmas tree and would have gone unnoticed if the stairs hadn't squeaked. The man in red turned around in surprise and Jesper felt a gasp escape him.

"Klaus," he breathed and took the last few steps down.

The man in red smiled at him in a way that only Klaus could and Jesper couldn't keep it together. He ran up to him and jumped on him, and Klaus easily caught him and held him tightly. Jesper had tears coming down his face as he was held once again by the man he loved and cried on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much," he said though a sob. "I looked everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

"I missed you too," Klaus said, voice wavering as he held Jesper tightly. "I'm not really sure what happened. I heard Lydia call for me while I was chopping wood, and then I was with her." he said as he ran a hand through Jesper's hair. "I held her in my arms again, she was really there, but then I remembered about you and what we had done together, but she assured me I'd be able to see you again and keep delivering toys."

Jesper pulled back when he heard this and Klaus set him back down. Klaus looked just like he did before he vanished but at the same time, he looked younger, stronger. Jesper put his hands in his beard then leaned forward to smother his face in the man's chest.

"So, so you're a ghost?" Jesper asked after some time. "A saint?"

"Something like that." Klaus said unsure of what to call himself exactly.

Jesper hummed then pulled on Klaus's beard bringing the man down a little and he leaned up to kiss him firmly. The feel of his lips was just the same as before, warm and inviting, and he felt a tear slid down his face as he kissed him. He never wanted to stop, he wanted to kiss Klaus for as long as possible, but he knew he couldn't. He pulled back reluctantly, and took a shuddering breath as he looked down at his bare feet and Klaus's black boots.

"Sorry, I just…" Jesper trailed off, feeling nervous, but then Klaus raised his head.

"It's okay, I still love you Jesper."

Jesper couldn't help the smile that came to his face or how he lunged at Klaus for another kiss. This one was deeper, hotter, than before and left them both breathless.

"I can't believe you're here." Jesper said as he took a steady breath.

"It's a lot to take in." Klaus admitted as he smiled at his love.

"Yeah… How long can you stay?" Jesper asked feeling hopeful.

Klaus sighed and lifted the sleeve of his coat to see his watch. "Not much longer. I still have few countries to go to before I'm done." He answered. "I just wanted to see you again and deliver your gifts."

"Gifts?" Jesper asked as he looked towards the tree. He spotted three colorfully boxes that hadn't been there before. "You didn't have to do that. Seeing you and talking to you is enough for me."

"I wanted to give you something Jesper. I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight, but I also had a gift for your little one or ones." Klaus said and pointed to the gift in the middle. The reminder of the child made Jesper look back to the stairs only to find it empty. Alva was just upstairs fast asleep with their baby or babies as Klaus so kindly suggested. As much as he missed Klaus things had changed.

"Thank you, for everything," Jesper said suddenly and Klaus smiled at him.

"Anything for you Jesper," Klaus said then pulled Jesper in for another kiss. "I'll see you next year."

"I'll be here." Jesper assured then looked up to find Klaus gone, but the presents remained. He then heard a clatter again from above followed by the sound of reins snapping, and Jesper rushed over to the window to catch sight of Klaus in a flying sleigh heading west. He felt warmth in his heart that made his chest swell so much it hurt.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus." he muttered then headed up to bed. Once there he climbed in and wormed his arms around Alva to hold her close to him. The movement woke her up and she looked up at him to see a strange look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at Jesper.

"I… I got to see an old love." he said smiling fondly. "Big guy in a red suit."

"Klaus?" Alva asked disbelieving.

"The very one. He… I don't know what he is, a ghost or saint, but he was here Alva." he said still smiling. "I hugged him and, sorry but I had to kiss him. I just couldn't believe it, but he was here and gave us a present for the baby."

Alva stared at Jesper for a while then asked, "Is he still here?"

"No, he left. Had to deliver toys to other countries he said." Jesper said with a sigh and Alva reached up to pinch his cheek.

"Wake me up next up! I'd like to see him too!" she huffed then let go of his face as Jesper gave in. "And I'll forgive you for kissing him. It's not every day your lover comes back from the beyond."

Jesper chuckled then leaned down to kiss Alva's forehead.

"I love you Alva," he said softly, "and I'll wake you up next year."

"As you should," she said then rubbed his cheek that she pinched. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

*****Damn I feel accomplished! Hope yall liked it and comments welcomed! Finally got Klaus out of my system but I think I'll watch it a seventh time anyway :3**


End file.
